comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow (s8 ep8 Crisis On Infinite Earths pt 4)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE TEAM ARROW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM: We open on Planet Maltus, deep in the past and see a very different Mar Novu who is planning to jump to the dawn of time, bantering with his wife as he suits up. He calls her the monitor as she's monitoring his time travel. He steps into the portal and arrives at the dawn of time but something goes horribly awry as anti-matter corrupts the temporal zone. Mar ends up sent to a different universe, the anti-universe where we meet the Anti-Monitor for the first time. At the Vanishing Point, the Paragons are struggling with the reality of their situation: everyone, save for them, is dead. Ryan Choi writes a letter to his vanished wife explaining how they are all dealing with things and not well. Barry, however, is struggling the most. He's gone missing. Lex and Ryan have come up with a teleportation device and Supergirl volunteers Lex to try it out, but it doesn't work. Suddenly, though, Barry reappears. He's been gone for months but for him it was seconds as he tried to enter the Speed Force to no avail. Per Barry, they're stuck. After a montage of his fights, Oliver becomes the Spectre with Corrigan's guidance on Purgatory. Oliver will fight the Anti-Monitor and he will do so with his friends. Spectre Oliver then shows up at the Vanishing Point and reveals that the Speed Force is, in fact, the key to saving everyone. The heroes are surprised to see Oliver and he explains his new situation as Spectre. He also confirms that the Multiverse is gone and the anti-matter universe waits to replace it. Oliver reveals that the Anti-Monitor is at the dawn of time and they need to go find and stop him. He also explains that they need to go to Maltus to stop the breach that started it all off from ever happening. That means the team will split into two. Oliver also unlocks Barry's potential to help him get into the Speed Force. Supergirl, Ryan, and Lex make it to Maltus but while Ryan comes up with a plan to find Mar Novu, Lex vanishes. Elsewhere, Barry is running and crashes headlong into the Anti-Monitor and ends up separated from Oliver with Oliver using his memories to hold everyone in the Speed Force. Barry has to find everyone in order to keep them from falling into anti-matter. Barry runs and literally meets another Flash...Ezra Miller's Flash from Justice League! Supergirl finds Lex. He actually reveals to her that he's working on a universal domination plan and gave himself powers. He then takes down Supergirl and Ryan intending to move forward with his plan. Ryan wakes up and gets Supergirl while in the Speed Force, Barry continues working his way around looking for people, ending up at Elseworlds in a moment that he, Barry, didn't participate in. He approaches Oliver, who remembers everything and reveals his sacrifice. In the Speed Force, Barry collects Sara, then J'onn, and then Kate. Lex shows up as Mar is about to make his jump and tries to team up with him for his own benefit, explaining what goes wrong, but then Supergirl shows up. Ryan gets Mar out of the way so that Supergirl and Lex can fight. Ryan tries to convince Mar that he can't open the portal, pleading with him. He gets through to him. Barry shows up and retrieves Lex, Ryan, and Supergirl and takes them to the Vanishing Point. It wasn't enough. In another part of the Multiverse another Mar Novu did open the breach and now, the fight is on. Spectre Oliver gives them a pep talk, telling them that they will have to hold the line, buying them time to recreate the universe. He will light the spark, they will fan the flames. The Paragons run headlong into battle while Oliver and the Anti-Monitor watch from above and then face each other, one-on-one, in the battle for reality itself. And Oliver Queen, former Green Arrow, now Spectre, wins. The spark is lit and the paragons focus and use that focus to fan the flame. It's enough. The spark explodes, the universe begins to be reborn and as it does, Oliver dies one last time, this time at peace at long last. WHO'S WHO: